


Betrayal

by tylrhoechlns



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Break Up, Cheating, Established Lydia/Jackson, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 17:35:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1275103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tylrhoechlns/pseuds/tylrhoechlns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>After opening her bedroom door, her mouth dropped open in shock. Her boyfriend and her best friend were in bed together. The shock wore off and fury set in. </i>
</p><p> </p><p>Or </p><p>The one where Lydia catches Stiles and Jackson in bed together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betrayal

Lydia walked up stairs after getting home. It had been an emotionally draining trip and she was ready to snuggle with her boyfriend. She’d been visiting France, visiting Allison, who’d moved after the debacle of her mother’s suicide and the implosion of her relationship with Scott. After opening her bedroom door, her mouth dropped open in shock. Her boyfriend and her best friend were in bed together. The shock wore off and fury set in. 

" _You've GOT to be kidding me?_ "

Both men jumped in surprise and started stammering out explanations, that it wasn’t what it looked like, what it must be.

She laughed hollowly. "It's not what it looks like? Okay, then. Tell me. What it is then? Because all I can see is my best friend and boyfriend fucking in OUR bed, Jackson!” 

The pair had finally finished dressing again and tried again to make excuses. 

"I, we, we weren't doing anything. We were working on that, uh, chemistry assignment?" 

" Do you really think I'm that stupid? A chemistry assignment? While naked in bed? Cut the bullshit." Lydia ran her hands through her hair, something she’d only do when too hurt and furious to care.

"I- uh.... " The two trailed off into silence. They knew there was no excuse for what had happened. 

They had been forced to spend more time together and felt a kinship over their experiences, Jackson being controlled by Matt and Gerard during his time as kanima and Stiles's being possessed by the Nogitsune. Somehow, that kinship had evolved from a tentative friendship in to a sexual relationship.

“I can’t be here. I can’t be around you, either of you! I’ve got to go." Lydia’s voice had gone from strong and angry to small and tinged with pain as she spoke.

Stiles tried calling out to her to wait, but Lydia was gone.

~*~

Lydia found the closest motel and booked a room. She was still tired and she couldn’t hold back the tears. She pulled the scratchy comforter up over her head and sobbed herself to sleep.

When she woke up, she picked up her phone to see she had 50 missed calls and 7 text messages. She swiped her finger across the screen to read the texts, one by one.

**_Stiles: Lydia I'm sorry..._ **

**_Stiles: Please forgive me. I don't know what I was thinking. I was stupid._ **

**_Jackson: Lydia...please pick up_ **

**_Jackson: Where did you go? Please come home. We need to talk about this._ **

**_Jackson: I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you._ **

**_Jackson: I love you. Please pick up._ **

**_Stiles: Pick Up_ **

She threw her phone across the room. She didn't want to deal with this. It hurt too much. She closed her eyes and pulled the blanket back over her head. It was too early to even awake.

~*~ 

Over the last week, Lydia's friendship with Stiles had been strained. It was crazy to think about. For the longest time, Stiles had had a crush on her. And yet, she came home to find him in bed with Jackson, someone he’d never gotten along with. It just didn't make sense. She was sick of her head spinning in circles; she couldn’t close her eyes without seeing Jackson and Stiles entwined. She couldn’t trust him again.

She pulled out her phone and typed out a message to Stiles for the first time since she caught them.

**_We can't be friends anymore. I can't trust you after what happened. You knew how I felt about him._ **

**Author's Note:**

> [fangirlspiral0913](fangirlspiral0913.tumblr.com) is the beta for this.
> 
> An update for Temporary Home is coming soon, I promise. 
> 
> If I get positive feedback on this, I might think about turning this into a mini-series type thing. I don't know.


End file.
